The Crazies
by SeddieNinja
Summary: Seattle's water becomes infected with a chemical that destroys the brain and makes you go insane. Can Sam and Freddie make it out alive? Or will they become one of the Crazies? Based on the film: "The Crazies." Warnings inside. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION **_

**Hey howdy hey you guys! This is my newest story that I hope will get just as much support as The Radio Host. **

**A few important things you should know about this story:**

_**1. EXTREME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! **_** This story will have gristly violence that may be very disturbing to some readers. If violence makes you sick or if you have a phobia of blood death, ect., **_**DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**_

**2. ****Sam and Freddie **_**ARE MARRIED: **_**I'm following the movie pretty closely so yes, Sam and Freddie are already married. **

**3. **_**Sam is pregnant: **_**Just like the lady in the movie. I might have her a bit farther along though, maybe six or seven months. **

**Yep that's about it. Enjoy. :) **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Freddie's POV**

I've seen quite a few horror movies in my time. Mostly because Sam forces me to watch them with her, but I've seen hundreds of these things and I've noticed something that they all have in common. No matter if it's a horde of zombies or a serial killer loose in a town, I've noticed that there is never a warning. You can be watering your tulips one second but in the next, blood-thirsty vampires are tearing at the veins in your neck. I always pushed it off as complete bullshit. What moron wouldn't see a random guy turning into a werewolf in a dark alleyway? And even worse, the dumbshit goes up to the werewolf or zombie to "check on them" or something like that. I shook my head at the retardedness of these movies, receiving a couple punches in the arm from Sam who practically drooled over these things.

Unfortunately, the movies were right. There was no warning for us. It started out slow, with only a few people but of course it spread and well, it all went downhill from there. Let me start from the beginning though. Sam and I were married and living in a nice house in the outskirts of Seattle. I worked as a police officer in one of the run-down buildings near my neighborhood and Sam worked as a part-time nurse in one of the doctor's offices around the corner. She had to quit when she got pregnant because…well you know, pregnant Sam. You understand right?

The pay was good and I liked having the authority. Being on the bottom of the totem pole my whole life, it felt good to be the top dog at the station. I got the nice office and my own gun. Pretty sweet right? Anyway, this whole shit-storm started at a high school baseball game between the Tigers and the Bulldogs.

"Damn, that kid is an awesome pitcher." Sam said in awe as she stuffed her face with another hot dog.

"Sam, if you don't stop eating, that baby is gonna be 500 pounds when its born." I said, taking the half devoured hot dog out of Sam's grip.

"Nonsense Benson," Sam scoffed, pulling another hot dog out of her pocket, "This baby's got its momma's metabolism." I sighed and turned back to watch Scotty McCoy throw another perfectly angled strike into the pitcher's glove. The umpire didn't yell anything as he was staring out near left field. I followed his gaze to see someone stumbling onto the grass.

"Stay here." I said to Sam who was also watching the figure curiously. I walked onto the field with my blue uniform showing its authority. The crowd had finally noticed the man and started to mumble excitedly with each other.

"Get into the dugout boys." I said the players. They scrambled off the field and crowded into the dugout next to their coach. I recognized the man's shaggy blonde hair and round face as he approached me.

"Ruben, what are you doing?" I asked him. Ruben only stared ahead; his eyes were distant and red-rimmed with dark bags sagging over his oily skin. Only then did I notice the bloody shotgun that hung loosely in his palm.

"Ruben?" I moved my hand to wave it front of his face. Ruben's eyes snapped to mine and he cocked the shotgun closed. I heard the crowd gasp behind me.

"Ruben, put the gun down. I just want to talk pal." I said gently. I put my hand lightly over my pistol and unclicked the strap.

"The white whale ran through the desert." Ruben said in an itchy voice.

"What?"

"I killed my family." Ruben pumped the shotgun so I did what I was trained to do. I pulled out my pistol with lightning reflexes and shot him through the chest. The crowd screamed and started to trample out the stadium. Ruben fell to the ground, dropping the shotgun and landing hard on his head. I still had the gun frozen in my hands, my finger still squeezing the trigger. Two more police officers ran up behind me with their guns pulled out, pointing at Ruben's dead body.

"Shit, he was armed!" One of them yelled.

"He was gonna shoot me!" I said back, panic chocking my voice.

"Did he say anything? Or did he have a shotgun at a highschool baseball game for no reason?" the second officer said, stowing away his gun.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "He killed his family." They looked at me in shock. The first officer pulled out a walkie talkie and started to bark orders into it. Me and the second officer hoisted Ruben's body onto a stretcher where the paramedics placed a black cloth over his face which was still etched with the furious look he wore while I spoke to him.

Later that night, I was out on the front porch sawing some boards of wood for the baby's crib. I wanted to take my mind off of Ruben. How could someone like him just go nuts and slaughter his entire family? I heard the front door swing shut and footsteps echo across the porch. Sam was standing behind me with her hands crossed over her swollen abdomen.

"You did the right thing." She said bluntly. I stopped sawing the board and looked at her.

"I killed him." I said angrily.

"But he was going to kill _you_." Sam shot back. I took her hand and pulled her into a hug. I ran my hand through her long blonde hair and rubbed her sore back.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you to." She said back, wrapping her arms around me. Our hug was interrupted by my cell phone ringing in the pocket of my grimy jeans. I pulled it out and held it to my ear.

"Sherriff's department." I said coolly. There was absolute pandemonium on the other end of the line. I heard sirens and people yelling, explosions.

"Benson! You need to get down here now!" Officer Burns cried as the sound of splintering wood crackled in the background.

"What's going on!" I yelled into the receiver, trying to decipher Burn's voice from the chaos behind him.

"Ted Franklin locked his family in a closet and lit the whole damn house on fire!"


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed on the brakes and skidded across the wet pavement as I pulled up the building that was engulfed in flames. I could hear screams and moans for help coming from the second floor of the burning house. Sam jumped out of the car and took in the scene that was unfolding. I ran up to Officer Burns and gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell's going on here!" I yelled.

"That crazy bastard locked his family in a closet and set the whole goddamn house on fire!" Burns shouted over the noise.

"Who all is inside!"

"His wife and two of his sons I think!"

"Where's Franklin?" I shouted. Burns wordlessly pointed to Principal Franklin who was sitting calmly on a wooden box and humming to himself.

"TED! TED WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed at him. He stared back blankly and tilted his head to the side.

"And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air-" Principal Franklin sung quietly to himself with a smile. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and forced him to look at me. His eyes were black and shallow, staring into nothing. I backed up towards Burns and whispered in his ear.

"I'm bookin' him." I said. I put Principal Franklin in handcuffs and shoved him roughly in the back of my cruiser. Sam was sitting in the front seat with her eyes shut and her finger touching her lip. I closed the door and started the car.

"I'll be right back." I said gently. Sam nodded and continued to bite her fingernails. I was filling out some paperwork for Principal Franklin's arrest when I heard Sam screaming. Me and four other police officers ran to the car with our guns pulled out and loaded. I opened the door and pried Principal Franklin's fingers off of Sam's flailing arm. He was snarling and biting at his handcuffs. Blood trickled down Sam's arm where his overgrown fingernails had cut into her flesh.

"Sit back Ted! Or I _will_ shoot." I yelled. Principal Franklin gave a nasty growl and sank back into the seat.

"Are you taking him to the station?" One of the officers said.

"Yeah, Annie can you take Sam home?" I said to the nearest female officer.

"Yes sir. Come one Sam." Annie took Sam gently by the arm and led her to the other cruiser parked by the fire truck. I went back to my car and started the drive back to the police station. I kept glancing in the mirror at Principal Franklin who only stared blankly ahead. I parked the can and pulled him out of the backseat. We walked into the dark building where I forced him into the nearest cell and unlocked his handcuff. I was about to turn and go home when Principal Franklin spoke.

"May I have some water?" he said in a perfectly normal tone.

"Uhh, sure." I answered, totally bewildered. I filled up a paper cup with cold water and passed it through the bars.

"Thank you." He said politely. He held the cup but didn't take a sip. He set down on the ground, went to a corner, and curled up into a ball. Soon, raspy snores echoed off the walls. I locked the front door and drove home where Sam was waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey," I said, tossing my keys on the table. I plopped down next to her and put my head back on the couch.

"Something's not right." Sam said quietly. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her face was worried and somewhat frightened. I put my arm around her in reassurance.

"There's nothing to worry about." I said with a grin, "Some people just lose after some time. Happens all the time." Sam look skeptical but she huffed and tried to stand up.

"I hate all this extra weight." She growled, finally allowing me to help her stand up.

"Only four more months of it." I laughed.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. 1 review last chapter. Special thanks to Geekquality for that. :) I love reviews and all but I also love writing so its not a big deal for me. But please leave one!**

I was roused out of a light sleep when something moved next to me. Sam was looking out the window and peering towards the backyard. I yawned and rolled out of bed, joining her at the window.

"What's up?" I said sleepily.

"There's someone in the backyard." Sam said anxiously. I snapped awake and pulled down the blinds a little bit. At first I didn't see anything but then the lights flickered on in the shed.

"I'll be back." I kissed Sam on the cheek and whisked out of the room with my gun in my hand, ready to shoot anything that moved. I opened the back door and silently moved through the back yard. Something was rummaging around in the shed and making odd gurgling noises. I slowly swung back the shed door and pointed my gun inside. The intruder had their back to me as they dug through one of my tool boxes.

"Who are you?" I yelled, making the stranger jump. He turned around and glared at me with black eyes. It wasn't anyone I was familiar with.

"Are you going to shoot me?" He chuckled. The veins in his head were popping out unnaturally and his skin was thin and pasty.

"I will if you don't leave my property." I growled.

"What about your pretty little wifey?" The man cackled, "Can I have her after I kill you?"

"You'll never touch her!" I roared. I raced toward the guy and hit him across the face with my gun. He snarled in pain and grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. I fell back and knocked over a shelf full of tools which went clattering across the shed's concrete floor. I kicked back the man who was about to grab my throat. I reached for my gun but it had flown across the room when I hit the wall. I crawled underneath my attacker and reached for it. He pulled me by the legs and threw me into the windshield of the car I've been fixing up. The windshield shattered and glass came raining down over my head. I rolled over on the ground and groaned. My back throbbed painfully as I stretched out my hand. My fingers barely brushed the butt of the gun when a boot came smashing down on them. I grunted in pain and tried to get the gun with my other hand. The man's other boot came down on those fingers too. I was totally pinned and totally screwed. Suddenly, he lifted feet and went to the other side of the shed. I rolled over on my back and let my fingers throb.

Then he came charging, swinging my axe over his head. He aimed for my shoulder but I dodged out of the way just in time. Right as he aimed for my chest, I grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted through his head and broke through the window. The freak's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward, dropping the axe noisily. I threw down the gun and leaned against the back wall, panting. I heard footsteps running through the yard and Sam came bursting through the door. She saw the dead body and me huddled up against the wall.

"What the hell!" She cried.

"Something's going on." I panted, "This guy wasn't right in the head." I stood up and brushed off my shirt.

"You go back to bed Sam. I have to take care of this." I sighed. My eyes itched with exhaustion but I ushered Sam back into our room.

**The Next Morning**

I flopped down in my office chair and put my hand over my eyes to block out the rising sunlight that filtered through my window. Me and a couple of other officers had to get all this stupid paperwork filled out for the crazy guy I shot. It was some guy named Lucas Shamter. Crazy bastard beat his roommate to death with a soda can and smothered his friend with a pillow. I was nodding off when someone knocked on my door. I jerked awake and hit my head on my lamp.

"Owww….WHAT?" I shouted through my blurry vision.

"I'm so sorry sir!" One of the rookies cried.

"Ah, Daniel. What's up?" I said a little softer. This kid was a total nerd which is why I liked him so much. He was awkward and skinny but fast enough to be a police officer.

"Um, your wife is on line 2." He mumbled.

"Thanks, I'll get right on that. Go home and get some sleep. You've been awake all night with us."

"Thank you very much sir!" he saluted and left the building. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hey babe." I said into the receiver, trying to mask the complete lack of sleep in my voice.

_"Dude, you sound completely dead on batteries." _Sam laughed. I rolled my eyes at her lack of pity.

"I've been up all night filling out paperwork for this idiot here." I gestured to the picture of Lucas even though Sam couldn't see it.

_"Well I want you to come home right now." _Sam commanded sternly.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving now. Love you." I hung up the phone and walked out into the lobby, Officer Sharpe was standing behind the desk with a hot cup of coffee. He was staring at Principal Franklin who was sitting on his cot inside the first cell.

"It's weird isn't it?" Sharpe muttered, sipping his java.

"What?"

"The way he just stares." Sharpe answered, "Look at 'em" Principal Franklin was staring dead ahead with a stony expression. We walked up to the cell and waved our hands in front of his face.

"Ted? Earth to Ted Franklin." I said.

"No no no, I want the report cards mailed on the 5th instead." Principal Franklin argued with himself.

"What the hell is he talkin' about?" said Sharpe.

"Yes, and send Samantha Puckett in. I heard she was sent to my office again." Principal Franklin nodded cheerfully.

"Isn't that your wife?" Sharpe said curiously. I didn't answer. I only nodded. Principal Franklin stretched out on his cot and started to snore.

"This is weird bro." Sharpe said, scratching his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I pulled into my driveway to see Sam pacing back and forth in the living room. I shut off the car and unlocked the front door. Sam immediately ran into my arms, squeezing me tightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's the neighbor." Sam said with a panicky voice, "He tried to break into the house."

"_What!_" I yelped. I hugged Sam tighter and stroked her hair.

"I fought him off with the toaster and he finally left." Sam vexed.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, looking into Sam's anxious eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered back, "…I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I lay in bed with my eyes glued to the celling. Sam's gentle breathing floated around the room as she slept next to me. Something was going on and I wanted to find out what it was, but had nowhere to start digging for evidence. I rolled over on my side and stared into Sam's sleeping face. She had heavy bags under her eyes from the stress and fear of the last couple of days. I put my hand on her soft cheek and stroked under her eyes with my thumb.

"It'll be okay." I breathed, "I promise." As soon as I'd uttered those words from my mouth, two things happened. A giant spotlight flashed into our window and Sam punched me in the jaw out of surprise. Stars popped in front of my eyes as I fell in the carpet. The whole room was filled with bright light as a helicopter hovered outside of our window.

_"All residents of this neighborhood must evacuate your living facilities immediately." _A magnified voice echoed from the helicopter. Sam was clutching my arm and staring at the chaos outside. The military had decided to interfere. Soldiers in gasmasks were rounding up people like animals and shoving them into the backs of cargo trucks. I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her off the ground. We pulled on our clothes and ran outside where a military personal roughly led us to a crowded truck. I jumped in the back and helped Sam up by her hands.

"Hey what's going on?" A man yelled fiercely at a soldier a few yards away. The soldier didn't hesitate and shot the man through the heart. He dropped to the ground and lay dead. Sam gasped and looked at me fearfully.

"Freddie, what do we do?" Sam cried.

"SAM! FREDDIE!" A voice called from the back of the truck. Carly fought her way through the overflowing crowd and stumbled over to us. She pulled us into a tight hug before saying anything else.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Sam yelled over the noise.

"I was going to surprise you guys tonight by visiting!" Carly answered loudly, "Then a bunch of military dudes grabbed me and shoved me into the truck…Jerks…" Suddenly the truck lurched forward and started to speed out of the neighborhood. We sat in the back and watched soldiers kicking open doors and shooting anyone who tried to resist. The truck pulled up to Ridgeway High School and sped through a gate the closed as soon as the truck had passed through. We jerked to a stop next to several other trucks on the football field which was enclosed by a long, circular, fence.

"Get out of the truck and go wait over by that canopy!" A masked soldier commanded.

"Look mister," Sam started to yell. I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could threaten him. He pointed his gun at her face fearfully.

"Look lady, if you don't go quietly I have to kill you." He sounded distressed and his gun trembled in his gloved hands. I put my hand up and led Sam away. Carly walked anxiously next to us as we waited to go into the tents.

They shoved a thermometer into the woman's ear in front of us. They waited a second before pushing her ahead.

"Clean!" the soldier barked. He shoved the thermometer into my ear, then yanked it out.

"Clean, move along." He pushed me roughly and shoved the thermometer into Sam's ear His eyes widened behind the mask .

"We got an infected!" He yelled as the thermometer beeped frantically. He grabbed Sam's arms and locked them behind her back.

"No!" I snarled, "She's pregnant!" The soldier pushed me back as two more had to restrain Sam who was trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Sir the temperature was 100.3!" A man called to the officer.

"It's because she's pregnant!" I screamed. I tried to grab Sam's arm but a fist flew out of nowhere and slammed into my already sore jaw. I became dizzy and fell to the ground while they strapped Sam to a gurney and shipped her away. Everything became blurry, then I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Freddie. Freddie wake up." A distant voice called to me. My eyes opened slightly but everything was groggy and distorted. Someone was gripping my hand and shaking my shoulder. My vision began to clear and Carly's distraught face came into focus.

"Carly," I slurred my words, "What's going on?" My head was swimming.

"We need to go _now_." Carly was tugging frantically at my arm.

"Why can't I just sleep a little?"

"The crazy people have broken through the fence!" Carly screamed. My head snapped up from the wet grass. A red truck had broken the cheap fence and was driving into the compound. I jumped off the ground and started to run towards the gate.

"Freddie what about Sam?" Carly yelled.

"I need some weapons before we can save her!" I yelled back, "They're right down the street at the station! Come on!" I pulled Carly's hand and we started to run down the street.

**Sam's POV**

The hospital gurney sped down the halls of Ridgeway. They had taped my mouth shut and bolted my arms and legs down with straps. I struggled and fought but the leather was to strong. The doctors were wearing some kind of biochemical hazard suits as they rolled me down to the gym. I looked left and saw three men being shot in Ms. Briggs's old room. Their blood spattered against the walls as the bullets rained upon their bodies. I wriggled and squirmed harder.

"We need to put this one under." The doctor said to the others. They ripped the tape from my mouth and pulled an anesthetic mask from their belt.

"No please!" I begged, "I'm pregnant! I'm not sick! I'm pregnant!" They shoved the mask over my face and soon, everything went dark.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Where am I?_

_ My head hurts._

_ I can't move._

My eyes soon came into focus. I was in a tent, strapped to a bed along with twenty other people in beds around me. Most of them were still unconscious but others were struggling against the straps. One guy was even laughing as if someone had told a hilarious joke. My breathing was quick and wispy. Sweat broke out on my forehead as it hit me. They left us here to die. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise coming from outside of the tent. It sounded like metal being dragged against the concrete floor.

A man came into view, his eyes were black and his skin was white and veiny. He was dragging a large pitchfork behind him, leaving a lovely blood trail. He stopped moving as saw the man laughing hysterically in the bed next to me. The crazy guy lifted the pitchfork and stabbed through the laughing man's stomach. I clenched my teeth and held back a moan. The man did not stop laughing until the very last breath floated from his lips.

Then the crazy's eyes snapped to me. He lifted the bloody pitchfork over my head and prepared to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while. Super busy as usual but I made time to update JUST for you guys!**

**(FREDDIE'S POV)**

"No no no! The magazine goes in first!" I cried to Carly who was struggling to load a gun.

"I don't know what a magazine is!" She snapped. I snatched the rifle out of her hands and stabbed my finger at the clip.

"It's this thing right here that comes out when you press this button. It holds all the bullets!" I felt the stress creeping up into my voice. I let out a whoosh of air and patiently handed Carly the now lethal weapon. I grabbed a flashlight and strapped on a bullet-proof vest. I had two pistols, a knife, three flashlights, and a rifle. I was ready to rock. Carly followed closely as I shut off the police station lights and slowly edged the door open. Everything outside was in chaos. Buildings were burning, dead bodies littered the street and helicopters hovered through the air while shining bright spotlights over the wreckage. Carly and I silently moved from place to place, narrowly avoiding being caught when Carly dropped her phone.

We dove into some bushes as the school building came into sight. The red truck was gone and hundreds of dead bodies were sprawled in every direction. Carly and I crept up to the brick building and opened the front doors slowly. The school was dark and deserted. I clicked on a flashlight and check every room that we passed. In Ms. Briggs's old room, three dead bodies were piled neatly in a corner and blood spattered on the chalkboard. There were a few dead soldiers in the bathroom but no sign of Sam.

"Freddie…Tents." Carly pointed outside a window to three round tents set up in the parking lot. We ran out back and paused as the sound of heavy feet and dragging metal came from the second tent. I lifted the flap and pointed my gun inside. My insides curled as I saw a large group strapped to gurneys and left to die. Then the sound of scraping metal came back. One of the crazies was dragging a pitchfork over the wet concrete. It left a sopping wet blood trail across the white stone.

He walked up to one of the helpless people and tilted his head to the side curiously. I almost had a stroke when I saw Sam looking absolutely horrified as the pitchfork rose above her neck. Blood dripped on her shirt and seeped through to her skin. I raised my gun and blasted the crazies' head off. Sam wailed in relief and struggled against the leather bindings around her wrists. I untied her arms and she jumped into my arms, practically sobbing with relief.

"We need to leave." I said to Carly and Sam who were now hugging.

"Where are we going to go?" Carly sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Well we just need to get the hell out of Seattle." I said, picking up an abandoned rifle in the corner. I tossed it to Sam who slung it over her shoulder. We exited the tents and made our way to an old car that sat in one of the parking spaces. The keys were still in the ignition so I twisted them, my fingers crossed tightly. The engine roared to life and we all piled into the vehicle. I slammed on the gas and we sped away from Ridgeway while the sun started to rise, ending one shitty night.


End file.
